User talk:BrooklynGuido42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 03:08, March 14, 2012 Sloshedtrain 22:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't Add Needs Editing to a Page Ever. It's admin-only. If you really want to help us out you can add the "Marked for Review" category to a page. 3 Day block for you. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 23:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. You have been recieved an automatic 1-day block for doing this. Your story was so bad that it was added to Trollpasta Wiki, which is a sure sign that we don't want it. The next time you do this, you will be banned for a week. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 01:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. You shall now be given an automatic 1 (one) day block as per the category rules. If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page stating your proposed category, reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS 19:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Categories Stop adding categories that don't pertain to the article. 19:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Note Please don't add Troll Pasta to a story. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 20:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) How exactly do you find the Creepypastas that get put on this wiki?